


My love, Spock

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Love poetry [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Straight from the heart❤
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Love poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757182
Kudos: 4





	My love, Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song  
> From the princess and the frog  
> Ma Belle Evangeline  
> Song by Jim Cummings

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Look how he lights up the sky

  
Ma love Spock

  
So far above me yet I

  
Know his heart belongs to only me

  
Je t'adore, Je t'aime Spock

  
You're my king of the night

  
So still

  
So bright

  
That someone as beautiful as he

  
Could love someone like me

  
Love always finds a way it's true!

  
And I love you, Spock…

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸


End file.
